The purpose of this study is to determine how, under conditions of insulin resistance, blood levels of the hypotensive lipid, platelet-activating factor (PAF) may be related to hypertension, platelet aggregation and selected coagulation factors and how urinary PAF may be related to renal function and urinary albumin excretion.